Taboo
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: I saw him, I liked him. I liked him, I loved him. I don't know what possessed me to feel such things towards him of all people. It shouldn't happen. It's like saying what goes up, doesn't come down. It's like defying gravity. It's utterly taboo.


Author's Note: Two words: Writers Block.

* * *

Taboo

One-Shot

_"Can we create something beautiful and then destroy it?"_

_-Pierce the Veil_

_

* * *

_

**I saw him.**

It was the first day of my senior year and he was a transfer student. I heard rumors about him. The delinquent. The kid who just got out of YDC and later the juvy. They say he's going to be a heartbreaker. I heard that girls were swooning over his bad boy charms. I laughed at how stupid they could be. Really, who in their right mind would fall for a delinquent? Preposterous. That's what it is. I also heard that he has a motorcycle and he's a skilled racer. I also heard that hes best friends with some gothic girl in my Ap Lit class named Gwen. Though, I have yet to hear her even mention him. Well, I have never heard her talk. I mean I've seen her talk, but she doesn't talk to anyone in my class at least. I even tried to talk to her, but she rolled her eyes at me and continued to draw something in her sketch book that I see her with every single day.

When I went to the front office, I heard some guys talking about him and how cool he looked. They were talking about how badass he looked with all his piercings. I scoffed when I heard that. How is that hardly being a badass? It sounds more like a bad attempt at trying to be cool. Which I'm sure he is far from. How could having multiple piercings being quote unquote "badass"? Absurd. As much as I heard about him, I thought I was bound to see him somewhere, being the reason that I AM the student body president. It seemed like everywhere I went, his name was being said. I don't care how. His name was on the lips of every student. However, not mine. I refuse to be apart as something so foolish as high school gossip. That is beneath me and clearly not something school body president should concern herself with. Nope, not at all. People everywhere were saying something about that.. _kid. _I'm sure he's just a buster anyways. People were saying "he's so cute.", "Man, I heard that he tried getting with my girlfriend.", "No, I heard that he already has ten days of out of school suspension for being in a gang." How ignorant can these people get. And all over for some delinquent at that!

I was so sure that by fourth block that day, that I was never going to run into the heart-throb-heartbreaker-ladies-man-hardcore-badass-delinquent. Though, I think I jinxed myself. Because I'll be dammed if he wasn't sitting right there in MY desk! I didn't even look at him. I all saw was red and his body sitting in MY seat. So like I would do to any other kid in my seat. I told him to get out of my seat and find another place to park his ass. Then when I realized that he wasn't going to move and he just smirked. I wanted to cry and scream. But I did neither. No, I stood there and looked at him. And I wish I hadn't. He was amazing hot in a bad kind of way. I didn't know what came over me that day. I looked him and I LIKED what I saw. Although, when he opened his mouth, I REALLY wish he had not have, he ruined it. He was the most foul person I have ever met in my entire life. But, for some reason I didn't care. Even if he had an annoying green mohawk, or retarded piercings, or if his eyes were really blue, or if every girl in that class was shooting me a hundred times in their heads. I didn't matter. I liked what I saw and that was all that mattered.

**I liked him.**

Since that fateful first day of school and many annoying days with the Neanderthal, I would have been dammed if I was going to him as a person even if I did like how he looked. He was the most barbaric, rude, foul, and disrespectful man I have ever met in my life. He was loud and obnoxious. The way he hit on the girls made me want to punch him in his face. But, I refuse to get down to HIS level and ruin my pride and dignity. Nope, never in life. I saw the way he would touch the girls and they would melt. I also saw him making out in the hallways like many other couples, but he did it, it was worse. So much more worse and... dare I say it, vivd. And the way he would cause trouble in class. How was I supposed to maintain a 4.0+ G.P.A. when that stupid, retarded, barbaric, _OGRE_ was doing everything in his power to prevent that. To think that girls threw themselves at him. To be honest, he was never nice. He always skipped classes and a pervert might I add. How is that attractive, its beyond me.

Then just like that horrible first day, I saw something else in him. He was in the school parking lot after school and there was a little bunny and I saw him take it inside and care for it. Who would have known that Ogres can possess the feeling to care. But at that moment, I saw something else then an overbearing Ogre or even an Neanderthal, I saw a person. Someone who was hiding behind a mask to put up a front for everybody. Then I felt like something change that instant. I didn't see him as the person who took my seat the first day of school. Nor did I see him as the badass kid people still portray him as. He was just a regular teen. Nothing more. He wasn't some God because he was helping out a bunny. Nor was he some secretly evil guy that was a delinquent. Just some teen.

Then when it hit me. I didn't hate him. At that moment. I liked him. For who he was. Right then just because he was capable of showing that he cares for someone. That he has a heart. And just like the first day, I wanted to kick myself for even allowing myself to like someone like him. How was this possible? How could it be? I was student body president! I don't like guys like him let alone find him attractive. Though, I do give credit where credit is due and if he happens to be attractive then so be it. With my new sudden realization, I went straight to my car and drove home. Sulking in the fact that I liked a delinquent. How... repulsive.

**I loved him. **

I didn't want to admit that I liked him. This went against everything I stood for. Yin and Yang. We were polar opposites, how the hell can I like him? This was a mystery that I wasn't ready to figure out. Since I last saw him in the parking lot. He seemed much... nicer. In a weird bad boy way. His constant flirting was never ending and I must admit. Since my recent discovery, I even blushed ten or fifteen times. Much to his liking and to my dismay. I don't know what possessed me to blush or even find a liking into what he was telling me. Though, often I would yell back at him for saying such things, that couldn't hide the blush that would always creep up on my face. My closest friend, Bridgette, noticed a week after my newly realization that I liked him. I don't know how he noticed, but it seemed as if she wasn't the only one who noticed. I assume the whole class got irritated with our constant bickering and misunderstood that I loathed him. Or so I lied to myself daily. I refuse to believe that I like him and the he could possibly like me back. Because if I do, then things will go downhill from there. It would change everything. And change and I, aren't so good of friends. In fact, we hate each other with a dying passion.

However, life seemed to come and bite me in the ass. Cause when Bridgette's new beau, Geoff, threw the biggest party of the year, Mr. Badass just happened to be there. I would hate to lie and say that he didn't look so hot that night. And I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't staring at him. Also, I would be telling a fib I said that he didn't ask me to make-out with him. Though, I would be telling the truth when I tell you that I told him no. Although, I had this urge to say yes, but luckily I resisted that urge. If I caved in who knew what might of happened. And that's something I'm not going to dwell on.

When a month after the party. I just happened to be partners with the Neanderthal. It wasn't as BAD as I thought it was going to be. Sure, we fought and he used his lame pick-me-ups. But, I found myself enjoying his presence. Something I thought I would never do. Nor is it something I never imagined. This is all too taboo for me. Against my morals. Against everything I thought in life, but here I am practically _falling _for this... _buster._ I think this is where the sudden realization hit me..._ again._ It dawned on me that I'm not _falling _for this person. I have already fallen for him. This foreign nature, taboo even. It's like saying what goes up doesn't come down. That we defy gravity. Taboo. This delinquent. Who I have grown to fall for. Not because of what we do or how we do it. But simply for he is. I would never tell someone that I, Courtney, has fell for the schools residing badass delinquent, Duncan. This utterly and confusing enigma. It shouldn't happen. It can't happen. But it did. And who am I to deny what is clearly in front of me?

I fell for Duncan. Something that is clearly fucked up, utterly, and undeniably _taboo._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: To be honest, I just came up with it. I didn't even proof read it. So sorry if you see mistakes. I tried to keep a lookout. But, I'm not perfect. Hate to admit it. :)) Uhmm, I'm not really sure about this one. I basically thought about something that my health teacher told me wayyy back in eighth grade "I saw him, I liked him. I liked him, I loved him. I loved him, I let him. I let him, he left me." I was originally going to have it where Duncan basically used Courtney's emotions to get into her pants but then that would have been kinda ooc. So I was like fuck it. I dunno, I could do it, but chances are I wont.

Also, ehh, my other stories are kinda on a very temporary hiatus. I'm writing everyday, but its like a hundred words a day. :)) so yeah. I kinda dont have the inspiration right now, especially with school and chemistry, my hands are pretty full. But I'm trying I swear.

So yeah, thats it. My freakishly long AN. :)) Cyaa.


End file.
